Konoha University
by Saori-Chan Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Que crees que pasaria en una universidad con los chicos? ¿Te divertirías o aburrías? Te divertirías y mucho vamos haber que cosas ocurren en esta universidad llamada: Konoha University. ¡Es nuestro primer Fic! ¡No sean malos y léanlo! :D


Naruto no me pertenece...¡Pero si me perteneciera habría NaruHina & SasuSaku! :D

Aclaraciones: Aquí Sasuke no es un amargado & Naruto no es idiota.

¡Lean!

* * *

**Capitulo** **1:**

Konoha University

Konoha University, es una de las universidades de más prestigio en Tokio, la cual está conformada con los mejores profesores en toda la zona, el campus está conformado por 3 edificios de 4 pisos cada uno. Es dividido en 3 partes las cuales; Son las de las aulas de clases y la cafetería, las otras son las habitaciones de los chicos y las chicas.

Nuestra directora es Tsunade Senju; la familia Senju es la que conforma esta universidad durante más de 30 años, quien fundo Konoha University fue Hashirama Senju.

Para entrar debes dar lo mejor de ti.

Ya inician las clases del nuevo ciclo escolar la cual se ve con nuevos retos para poder salir adelante tienes que dar el mejor empeño en la carrera que vas a tomar.

Hoy es la gran ceremonia de apertura para los nuevos estudiantes que ingresan este año.

Déjenme presentarme yo soy Sakura Haruno, soy nieta de Tsunade Senju quien se lo hubiera imaginado; Soy una chica muy segura de mí misma, soy divertida, amable, ruidosa aunque no me gusta lo admito, me preocupo por los demás, no llamo mucho la atención entre los chicos ya que no soy muy ''dotada'' por así decirlo, soy alta, delgada, de ojos color jade, soy de tez blanca, también tengo un color de pelo rosa corto; aplicada en los estudios, tengo las mejores amigas que podría haber deseado, ellas son: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Ama y Temari Sabaku No, amigas de mi infancia y adolescencia; En el futuro quiero ser la mejor doctora en todo Tokio.

-¡Hey Hinata!-. Llame a mi amiga quien se veía un poco distraída mirando a un lugar fijo.

Hinata Hyuuga es la heredera junto a su primo Neji de los emporios Hyuuga; Ella es una chica de personalidad tímida pero segura de sí misma, tranquila, amable, se preocupa por los demás por encima de ella misma, aplicada respecto a los estudios, puede pasar desprevenida, no le gusta llamar la atención aunque ella es muy dotada para esa edad, de tez pálida, altura promedio, ojos color perla característico en el clan Hyuuga, un color de pelo llamativo que es de color negro-azulado largo hasta la cintura, con un fleco en la frente y con 2 largos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su cara, ella parece una muñeca de porcelana que sintieras que en cualquier momento se rompería; Ella perdió a su madre a los 4 años lo cual a causo un bajo autoestima, ya que su padre Hiashi se enfocaba más en Hanabi su hermana menor por 2 años; Pero gracias a Neji ella a podido salir adelante y su sueño es ser reconocida por su padre; a Hinata la conocí en secundaria desde ese entonces somos las mejores amigas.

-Eh…¿Qué pasa Sakura-San?-. Respondió viéndome con un ligero sonrojo acompañado con una tímida sonrisa para luego voltear de nuevo hacia donde miraba anteriormente.

-Nee ¿Qué estabas viendo? Ehh-. Dije con una sonrisa pícara volteando hacia donde miraba para luego ver como su sonrojo crecía más.

-N-nada…¿P-porque l-la pregunta?-. Contesto con nerviosismo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Enserió? A mí se me hace que estabas mirando a cierto rubio…¡Hey Naruto! ¡Ven!-. Le llame a Naruto quien estaba con Sasuke peleando por algo, luego volteé a ver como Hinata se ponía más nerviosa al ver como Naruto se acercaba con Sasuke a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan? 'ttebayo-. Pregunto mirándome con curiosidad para luego voltearse hacia Hinata.

-¡Ohayo Hina-Chan!-. Saludo mirando a una Hinata nerviosa.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze es el heredero de las empresas Namikaze; Él es un chico de buen corazón, ruidoso, alegre, despistado, se preocupa por los demás, cree en sí mismo, sale adelante en lo que se propone, le gusta los retos, es una persona que cumple lo que promete y se la pasa discutiendo con Sasuke pero son los mejores amigos; Es de tez morena, de ojos azules color cielo, de altura promedio, cabello rubio alborotado y tiene unas extrañas marcas en cada mejilla; Él es mi mejor amigo junto con Sasuke, ya que nos conocemos desde la primaria los 3 hemos sido inseparables; Su sueño es ser un gran empresario como su padre Minato Namikaze esposo de Kushina Uzumaki.

-O-ohayo…Naruto-Kun-. Contesto la Ojiperla con una sonrisa tímida.

_''Aaah por lo que me dijo Sasuke-Kun a Naruto le gusta Hina-Chan…Esto se pone interesante''_ pensaba, mientras me acercaba a Sasuke y le susurre.

-¡Oye Sasuke-Kun!...¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por ahí para que Naruto intimide con Hina-Chan?-. Dije con una sonrisa.

-Hmp…Me parece bien ya que Naruto es un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mí-. Respondió Sasuke con una diminutiva sonrisa al ver como Naruto hablaba con Hinata sin notar nuestra presencia.

Sasuke Uchiha es el segundo heredero de los dominios Uchiha ya que su hermano mayor Itachi a sido el favorito de su padre; Él es un chico de pocas palabras ya que siempre contesta con un ''Hmp'' o con otros monosílabos, sonríe pocas veces, que siempre se la pasa compitiendo con Naruto pero son los mejores amigos, es de aspecto serio, es muy orgulloso pero es de buen corazón, aunque no se note se preocupa por los demás y es conocido como genio después de Itachi; Es de tez blanca pero un poco moreno, tiene ojos color negro ónix como su cabello, su cabello es de punta en la espalda con fleco que cuelga sobre sus ojos; Su meta es ser mejor que Itachi para ganarse la atención de su padre.

-Entonces-. Respondí volteando hacia Naruto.

-¡Oye Naruto! Perdón por interrumpir pero…¿Podrías estar con Hina-Chan, mientras yo y Sasuke-Kun vamos por algo que tomar? Claro si no tienes algún problema-. Dije con una cara de perro abandonado.

-¿Eh?...Ah ¡Claro Sakura-Chan yo cuidare de Hinata por ti! ¡'ttebayo!-. Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa estilo Namikaze.

-Bueno…Dobe trata de no hacer nada estúpido sin nuestra presencia-. Dijo el Azabache aunque esto último lo dijo susurrando en el oído de Naruto ya que la cafetería se encontraba en la dirección contraria de Naruto.

-¡¿Eh?!...¡Como se te ocurren esas cosas Teme!-. Respondió el Ojiazul con un liguero sonrojo.

-¡Ya Naruto cállate!-. Conteste golpeando a Naruto.-Vamos nos Sasuke-Kun-. Dije tomando la mano de Sasuke para irnos.

-Si…ya voy Sakura no me jales-. Dijo Sasuke al ver que era tirado de la mano.

* * *

**.-En la cafetería-.**

-Sakura…¿Puedes soltar mi mano?...Por favor-. Dijo Sasuke al ver su mano todavía era agarrada por Sakura.

-¿Ah?...¡Lo siento Sasuke-Kun!-. Respondió la Ojijade soltando la mano de Sasuke.

-Ah…descuida no hay problema pero es mejor comprar los tés o si no Naruto se pondrá histérico-. Contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Quieres uno?-. Pregunto Sasuke mirando lo que había, para luego mirar de reojo a Sakura.

-¿Ah? ¡Claro Sasuke-Kun!...Haber…¡Esa!-. Señalo un té de Jazmín.

-Y ¿Para Hinata?-. Pregunto el Azabache agarrando su té, el de Naruto y el de Sakura.

-Un té de manzanilla-. Respondió agarrando su té y vio como Sasuke le pasa el de Hinata.

-Ten…Es mejor ya irnos o sino el Dobe nos hará un interrogatorio de por qué nos tardábamos-. Dijo el Ojinegro yendo hacia la caja para pagar el suyo y el de Naruto.

-Bien-. Contesto Sakura para luego imitar a Sasuke, ya terminado el pago se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Naruto y Hinata quienes al llegar estaban abrazándose, para luego quedarse en su lugar.

-¿Ves lo que yo veo Sasuke-Kun?-. Pregunto la Pelirosa mirando fijamente la escena.

-Si Sakura…lo veo-. Contesto Sasuke quedándose en su lugar, para luego pensar ''Al fin se lo dijiste Naruto'' con una diminutiva sonrisa.

.-Minutos antes con Naruto y Hinata-.

Naruto cuando vio que Sasuke y Sakura ya no estaban, volteo hacia Hinata quien lucía nerviosa por el repentino cambio ya que se encontraba sola con su adorado rubio, para luego suspirar al ver que ya no había señales de Sakura.

-Oye Hina-Chan…me preguntaba que si…bueno si tu quisieras…no es que te este obligando…-. Dijo Naruto con cierto nerviosismo, volteando hacia otro lado pero viendo de reojo a Hinata quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-Kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?...Te ves muy rojo-. Respondió con preocupación la Ojiperla poniendo una mano en la frente de Naruto para confirmar si tenía algo.

-No Hinata estoy bien gracias por preocuparte por mi…Me preguntaba si quisieras tener…¿Una cita conmigo?... Y ¿Qué dices Hinata?-. Viéndola determinadamente hacia sus hermosos ojos perla.

-Etto…¿Una ci-cita con N-Naruto-Kun?...Me encantaría tener una cita contigo Naruto-Kun-. Finalizo regalándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas a Naruto.

-¡¿Enserio?!-. Pregunto el Ojiazul para asegurarse que no lo había imaginado.

-Si Naruto-Kun-. Sonriendo tiernamente al ver como el chico ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Gracias Hinata-Chan 'ttebayo! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!-. Contesto Naruto tomando sorpresivamente a Hinata entre sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo, al sentir como la chica tímidamente le correspondía el abrazo se sintió el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

* * *

**.-Minutos más tardes-.**

Sakura y Sasuke ya habían llegado, pero al ver que aún no notaban su presencia se les acababa la paciencia, bueno a Sasuke se le acababa la paciencia así que decidió interrumpir a ese par de tortolitos.

-Hmp…¡Hmp!-. Al ver como Naruto y Hinata deshacían rápidamente el abrazo, cada quien mirando a lados opuestos con la cara toda roja sonrió triunfante, para luego recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de Sakura.

-Y…¿Por qué el abrazo? Hina-Chan, Naruto-. Pregunto Sakura viendo como de nuevo se sonrojaban.

-Em…Es que yo…-. Pero fue Naruto interrumpido por una rubia que venía con pasos apresurados.

-¡Sakura! ¡Hinata!-. Gritaba la rubia mientras se acercaba más, cuando llego se paró para tomar aire, luego agarro de la mano a Sakura y a Hinata quienes tenían la cara de no entender.

-¿Qué pasa Ino-Chan?-. Pregunto Hinata al ver que eran jaladas de las manos por parte de Ino.

Ino Yamanaka hija de un florista muy conocido en Tokio y de una modelo; Ella es una chica de personalidad muy segura de sí, es divertida, amable, sociable, ruidosa, se preocupa por los demás, es una de las chicas más populares ya que llama mucho la atención entre los chicos; Es dotada, alta, delgada, de ojos color azul celestes, es de tez blanca, tiene un hermoso color de pelo rubio recogido con una cola alta dejando ver un fleco cayendo sobre un ojo; aplicada en los estudios, la mejor amiga de Sakura desde su infancia aunque tengan algunas diferencias y es compañera de habitación de Sakura y Hinata; Su sueño es ser la mejor medico en Japón.

-¡Ya salieron los resultados de en qué aula te tocara este año! ¡A puréense!-. Respondió Ino apresurando el paso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Ino-Cerda?!...¡Adiós Sasuke-Kun, Naruto!-. Al canso a decir Sakura agitando su mano en modo de despedida.

* * *

**.-Más tarde-.**

-Muy bien Cerda ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Regaño la Ojijade a Ino quien estaba distraída viendo los resultados, para luego voltear la a ver.

-Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?-. Pregunto Ino al escuchar su apodo en Sakura.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué llegas de la nada y nos alejas?! ¡Contéstame!-. Contesto la Pelirosa a punto de lanzarse contra Ino, pero gracias a Hinata que la detenía.

-Vamos Sakura no es para tanto-. Respondió la Ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Ino-Chan…Eso no ayuda en nada-. Dijo la Ojiperla poniendo una sonrisa con una gota tras su nuca, pero al mismo tiempo deshaciendo el agarre de Sakura quien ya estaba tranquila.

-Bueno…¡Si mira Hina-Chan, Ino-Cerda! ¡Otra vez nos tocó juntas!-. Respondió después de ver en que sala quedaron, para luego abrazarse.

-Un abrazo grupal y ¿No nos invitan?-. Dijo una voz con un puchero, quien venía acompañada con una castaña que sonreía al ver como se puso la chica que tenía a su lado.

-Ya déjalas que terminen su abrazo-. Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

_**.-Fin del capítulo-.**_

* * *

Saori: Ola espero allá gustado xD

Ryo:¬¬ Saori...Ya cállate.

Saori: Pero...¿Porqu..

Ryo: Molestas a los lectores ¬¬

Saori:¡No es cierto Onii-Chan! Q^Q

Ryo: ¡Si! ¬¬

Saori: ¡Que NO! ¬3¬

Ryo: ¡Cállate o... Neji nunca te va amar!

Saori: u.u ¡Que cruel eres! ¡Te acusare con Oka-San!-Cerrando la puerta.

Ryo: Ah...Bueno perdonen a mi Nee-Chan n.n...Dijo...¡¿Oka-San?! ¡Espera!...Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo de...

Saori: ¡Konoha University! :D

Ryo: ¡Ven aquí! ¬¬

Saori: ¡Noooo!...¡Aaahh! D':

**.-Transmicion interrumpida-.**


End file.
